1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device provided with a handle assembly which allows the device to be carried, hung on a wall or stand on a surface.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Many kinds of devices (e.g. liquid crystal devices) are provided with bases to stand on a surface (e.g. table surface). For transportation, the users generally hold the devices in their arms. Furthermore, some of the devices can be hung on walls by additional structures.